A number of games exist that provide amusement for individuals. These games provide entertainment and the opportunity for friendly competition with others.
The present invention provides a new game for multiple players. The game generally includes a structure having a first playing surface. The playing surface includes a plurality of marked spaces. A first group of marked spaces form a perimeter, a second group of marked spaces extend from the first group of marked spaces and form a series of starting regions, and a third group of marked spaces extend from the first group of marked spaces and form a series of home regions. Each of the starting regions has an equal number of marked spaces from the first group disposed therebetween. Each of the home regions has an equal number of marked spaces from the first group disposed therebetween. Movable pieces are provided that are configured for movement between the marked spaces. A move-determining structure configured for determining a number of marked spaces that a player may move one of his movable pieces is also provided.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.